


Undertale- Haran no Hangyaku

by HeidenShayde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood, Death, Depressed Sans, Depression, Dreamtale Sans, Errortale Sans - Freeform, F/F, F/M, GZTale Sans, M/M, Mental Torture, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mind Control, Multi, Sans Remembers Resets, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underfell Sans, Violence, implied gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Snowdin, a lovely little place, there is friendly monsters, during a pacifist route. However, without the genocide route to take place, there is a new enemy on the rise! His name unknown, and his motives unclear, his goal, in plain sight. This new enemy is on the rise and his goal is the plan to overthrow king Asgore. How can just one man defeat the king and everyone to get to him? The key ingredients are simple. All he needs... is a plan, a bit of magic, and a puppet. That puppet is the lazy but PUNny joke master. How will this all end, and maybe, just maybe, can LOVE break the barrier to a tortured and closing mind?





	1. Chapter 1

Undertale- Haran no Hangyaku

Notes: This is an idea I got while I was RolePlaying with my friend, the one of which helped me the most with my other story, 'Undertale- Portal of Memories' and she is just am amazing person and really helpful and creative. Anyway, kudos to her as well, but here is the deal here. For some really weird and bonkers reason, I love to have all of the Sans in this one universe, but the situation is not going to be the same this time. I hope you enjoy, and this is a long time needed Ganz x Sans Fanfiction! Enjoy!

Summery: Snowdin, a lovely little place, there is friendly monters, during a pacifist route. However, without the genocide route to take place, there is a new enemy on the rise! His name unknown, and his motives unclear, his goal, in plain sight. This new enemy is on the rise and his goal is the plan to overthrow king Asgore. How can just one man defeat the king and everyone to get to him? The key ingridients are simple. All he needs... is a plan, a bit of magic, and a puppet. That puppet is the lazy but PUNny joke master. How will this all end, and maybe, just maybe, can LOVE break the barrier to a tortured and closing mind? 

MORE Notes: I know, I know, these are going to get a bit annoying, but I think I need to clear up a few more things with my readers though. If you are not interested in reading in on this, please understand I am only trying to be cautious, but go ahead and skip to the story. First of all, I hate the note boxes for LONG notes such as these, especially for the messages. Sometimes I run across NOTE BOXES above the story that are LONGER than the story. It drives me crazy though it is what they wanted to do, I will at least try and respect that much... oi. Anyway go ahead and read the warnings below! :)

Warnings: Alright, as stated in the tags, there are going to be some ... not-so-friendly elements of literature in here. However, there is the factors of Yaoi which means box boy, male x male, man x man, bro to bro, and EC(effin)T :) do not like yaoi related content? Please do not be upset, but this story may not be for you. Any unfriendly comments will be used to set of fireworks. (Literally, I only say this because one time I put a boy x boy story on the internet and everyone was hating on it so I got rid of it. ^^) Other warnings are there IS Yuri or Girl x Girl, Fem x Fem, Lady to Lady. (Hint Hint, Undyne and Alphys/ Frisk x Chara) There will be quite a bit of blood and death of canon characters in here. There will also be ONE SIDED OC x Sans in here! . . . Depending on the comments in here, I MIGHT put a lemon in here! Please enjoy the fanfiction. Also, I will be posting these notes only ONE time. Enter with Caution! XD

Chapter One- Cracking Friendship

Sans was currently at Grillby's new bar, there was almost half of the town in here. Some seats were strewn all over the room to make sure other people were going to be able to sit down and talk to their friends, no matter how crowded it was. The bar was a rather nice and enjoyable place, with eye catching furnishing and mood calming music, sung or on Digital DVD. Heck, on some days, Grillby even made the older crowd more appeased, like bringing in some of the oldies. There was one everyone was a fan of, 'Puttin on the Ritz' it was said to have been a human song that was more popular and a monster managed to record it and bring it back to the underground. 

The bar was a tall-standing building with a clear cellar at the bottom. Inside on the main floor, the polished panelling of the walkspace was a lovely dark oak color that would easily be able to get up some stains from darker drinks such as wine. At least until they were cleaned up. Due to a special rug that he has, Grillby doesn't need to worry about anyone scuffing his flooring wither. Thank the lord for that, having scuffs on his floor was one of the things he hated the most about his old bar. 

The counters were made of a glistening; though not too distracting smooth tabby-gray marble with darker specks to add to decoration. The stools were a more relative oak color and had had red padding on the seats, more comfortable for the old tush, eh? On the bottom of the upgraded stools there was some flexible rubber leg guards. It was to make sure that the stools too were not scuffing the precious new floor. 

The walls were made of a fine while wallpaper with orange frames around the pictures that were conjoined to them. The pictures often times were holding some pictures of cars, and old time human actors or singers that were well known around the world, even in the underground. Elvis Presley, Maralyn Monroe, and some others. On old piece of evenly colored red and orange picasso art. Some old collectable salt and pepper shakerswere conjoined to the wall with dark oak shelving. On the shelving there was also some old time liquor, beer, wine and 'ladies alcohol' bottles in patterns on them. 'Ladies Alcohol' is alcohol that is still not as strong, but alchohol. Such as Jack Daniels (Sans was partial to Jack Daniels himself) and Schmirnoff.

Since the bar got bigger, there was also a slightly bigger menu, more foreign food started to make it's way into the the underground, like chinese food, Korean, Mexican, Russian Pastries, and various foods from places that are still unknown. 

Whatever the case, it was still a good selection, back to the task on hand though, a bunch of monsters were all sitting down in a circle, talking to each other. Sans in between Papyrus, and Asgore, man he looked so short... next to Papyrus was Mettaton, then Alphys, Undyne, Flowey (Whom was in a humanoid form- He has a realively all figure, almost Undynes height. He wore a green shirt with yellow sleeves , presumably made to look like patals. his hands were also yellow, and his pants were green until they were down to the knees, then it fanned out into stitched yellow petal legging. His shoes were green with darker green stitching to keep them together. Then here was his head, still the same as being a flower, but his eyes were a warm, amber brown.) Next to flowey was Frisk, and Chara, who were holding hands. They were about 16 years of age at least. Gaster, Toriel, and back to Asgore again. 

More than likely, some monsters were even still not used to Gaster or his presence. Gaster was accidentally thrown into the void a very long time ago due to a scientific disaster and it tried to warp his body around. Luckily when Sans and Papyrus managed to get him out of the void, the only thing that remamined damaged still was his face. His face was not that bad either, really it wasn't. Just damaged was all. 

Of course, with Sans being, well, Sans, it took him a long time to trust the guy, nothing personal. Being stuck in a void though would only make someone go crazy. Gaster still had most of his mind in tact, but he was overly skiddish in the daylight, and tried to act nocternal. Not coming out of his room until night hours or at least until it was dark. 

" I can't believe you were our dad, Gaster! I always thought you were a myth until I actually met you!" Papyrus was happilly chatting away with their old man. First going from one subject to the nexy, Gaster did not seem to mind, but he didn't really talk until Papyrus got most of the hyperactive genes from his body. Took a very long time, especially for how active and frequently energized the taller skeleton was. Sans could only chuckle at how much hus brother loved to speak. Definitely not something he would do even if his life was depending on it. 

Gatser let out a charming, but calm echoing chuckle as he heard the other rambling about this and that, and this and that. Sans drinking on his ketchup as he listened in, but lacked the drive to get included in on he conversation. Gaster looked at him, and he frowns a little bit as he thought on something that had beem troubling him the last while. It his his son and his sleeping habbits. 

Gaster was no where near as active as Papyrus was, but he knew that how lazy Sans was, it was very unhealthy. Sans was too lazy, and his health was very low, meaning if anyone tried to kill him, like Frisk had in the past, he was going to die very quick. Ever since he almost killed Sans that last time, when they were bringing him from the void, before they detatched the void residue from him, he was a complete animal. He tried to attack and kill anything, especially when the residue was in a panic or a frenzie. 

The only reason they were even trying to get him out of the void was because they ran into him by chance only happening to run into him as well. The reason theywere even checking on the void was because it was causing tremors in the underground, the very reason why Grillby's last bar was destroyed. 

"Sans..." The echoing void monster started to ask the other,tother cringe. If Gaster was trying to make sure he had the other's attention other than just saying something, Sans knew there was something important that was going to be talked about. Judging by the solemness in the others voice, it was not the good kind either. 

" Yeah, what is the matter, DADster?" Sans throws in his fathers nickname to try and ease the tension that was building in his own voice. Gaster only sighed, he knew what his son did when he was nervous, so must have been this conversation to take place... this was either going to make this conversation go smoother or slower, depends on Sans now... 

" Sans, I have been meaning to talk to you for a while now. It is about you and your... level of activity and motivation. This is very serious Sans so make sure you are listening to me at least, okay?" Gaster asked him and he gave his son a sincere glance before the other nodded, resting his chin on his backword facing chair. 

"Yeah, I hear you pops. I hear ya." 

" Sans, you and your lavel of activity is going to become a serious matter if you do not correct it, and soon. Do you understand? Because you refuse to move around more and be more active, it is effecting your Health Points. It is making you get weaker and weaker. You have a very high ATacK status, but your Health Points are very low. Heck your DEFense is also low because of your health." Gaster was layering on all of the bad outcomes to Sans, almost making the other cringe, at least in the slightest. 

"Aww come on Pops. you make it sound like you are running a morgue here and you are going to assign me all of these deaths to see what they do to me!" Sans joked to the other, thought it was meant to try and release some of the tension, it only made gaster get more serious. 

" Sans, if you do not take me seriously, you will end up getting killed for REAL! As your father, I do not want anything so horrible to happen to you! What if you do not come back this time?!" Gaster was raising his voice, though it was still fairly moderate. At this rate, all of the others in the bar were only listening to them instead of continuing their own conversations. They looked at the two male skeletons with anxious anticipation in their eyes. 

" Dad, calm down, it was only a joke, jeez, you really need to learn how to calm down and enjoy the coffee." Sans sighed and he looked the other in the eyes, then looked to the nearby wall. 

Gaster was almost fed up with his son and his Nonchalant attitude by this point, it was like a fathers care and affection did not even matter to this guy! He just continued to brush it all off like it was not going to happen! Gaster knew, he knew that something bad happening to everyone at some point. He knew that there was always someone who got hurt minor or major. It was all just there, and he was not going to protect his son every single time.

" THIS IS NOT A JOKING MATTER! YOU NEED TO GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF AND BECOME MORE ACTIVE TO BUILD UP YOUR HEALTH SOON OTHERWISE YOU WILL END UP DUSTED! YOU WILL BE DEAD ALL OVER AGAIN AND KNOWING HOW THE WORLD WORKS YOU WON'T COME BACK! YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING MORE THAN DUST AFTER THAT!" Gaster yelled to his son and he saw the other flinch, Sans looking down before he sighed. 

"Dad, i am never going to change, I know you are worried, I know you are concerned but this is who I am." Sans sighed, before Toriel put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. 

"Sans, please listen to Gaster about this, I think it will be good for you! You need to imptrove your Health Points otherwise you may come to regret it later!" Toriel said in a somewhat scolding tone, looking him in the eye sockets. Sans only tightened his fists, looked down more. Before he knew it, everyone was joining in, vouching for what Gaster had suggested him to do. 

Flowey was the last one to talk before Sans lost it there, talking quietly. " I know I have low HP guys, you really need to stop, you really need to stop treating me like I can't fend for myself! I know I can manage how i am. You all worry way too much about me!" he shouted and that started off the collapsing of the basket right there. How it escalated to such a conversation afterwords was so.... so strange... 

Undyne snapped back at him, her face was contorted in anger as she started to yell at him, silencing the once again chattering bar room full of people. " YOU KNOW WHAT SANS? IT IS WRONG OF YOU TO EVEN TRY AND REQUEST THAT FROM ANY OF US! WE ALL CARE, WE ALL HAVE A RIGHT TO CARE FOR YOU AND YOU ARE ASKING US TO NOT BE WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE ADDRESSED? YOU ARE BEING A FOOLISH LITTLE KID! lISTEN TO YOURSELF AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!' 

" Sans, you rally should respect what feeling we all have for you, we care, we want to help you, why do you keep trying to push our opinions away from you like they are last years spaghetti? You are my big brother! I want you to be happy, but also ... healthy..." Papyrus spoke to him and Sans glared as he looked him in the eye, his right pupil going to it's signature blue-green with anger. 

" I NEVER ASKED ALL OF YOU TO CARE FOR ME, I NEVER ASKED ANYONE TO BE THERE, AND I NEVER SAID IT WAS NEEDED. IT IS NOT MY FAULT ALL OF YOU CHOSE THE WRONG PERSON TO EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT DAMMIT! I AM ME, AND I AM ME THE WAY I AM FOR A REASON! CAN YOU ALL ACCEPT THAT AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ABOUT IT! I DO NOT NEED TO BE LOOKD AFTER, I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF, AND YOU ALL KEEP THINKING OF ME LIKE I AM SOME USELESS LITTLE KID!" Sans eye was flashing, glaring at everyone, before he could register what he had said, there was a punch to his face, looking up, he saw it was Gaster. 

Sans health went down half by the force of the punch and Gaster sighed, he was usually a very gentle man, but his eye was glowing purple from anger and he looked down at Sans, worst of all, Sans saw all of the others were glaring at him too. He knew he had take it too far, he knew he had cross the line. So, he was back on his feet in the matter of minutes, and he punched Gaster in the gut, growling. His eye was turning red and he shook as he tried to contain his anger. 

Undyne got up ad she had to physically wrestle Sans to the ground, getting to to cease for a moment before he kicked her off, and he grabbed her wrist, twisting it to a bad angle. undyne holds in a pained noise and looked at Sans, growling. She didn't notice the eyes, she just got ready to lunge. 

Before she could though, Alphys and Toriel grab her by her shoulders and she stopped, looking at them. Sans was shaking as he pulled out his right arm, getting ready to use a Gaster Blaster on them. " I ... FUCKING .... HATE .... ALL OF YOU!" he yelled out with a new, almost blood thirsty rage as he brought back his arm, shaking. By now, he was... he was hardly processing anything he was saying to them. He only wanted to make them hurt. 

Before he could fire the blaster off, he was kickd to the ground, going down to about .2 health, Papyrus looking at him with anger too. " Sans, Stop this!" He ordered and Sans snapped his head to look the other in the eyes before he kicked the other into the wall, walking at him. 

Before he could fire off the blaster, he managed to get ahold of himself, looking at his aching little brother, before he looked at Undyne, who was glaring daggers at him. Gaster was looking at him with a scornful expression, hiding whatever guilt he had for punching his son in the face. Sans looked at the fearful looks in everyone else's eyes. They were dark, and looking at the almost betrayed expressions almost felt like fire hitting his brain. 

"Let's go guys, he is not worth it. We need to get Papyrus and Undyne to the clinic. They need medical attnetion." Alphys looked at Sans one last time before Gaster when and he helped Papyrus to limp out the door. One of his legs were broken, and his left rib seemed to almost be a little misplaced. 

Every left without another word, they all just left him standing there. Not like they were even going to try to attack again. His health was already at .2 one more hit he was more than likely going to be dusted right there. Undyne would probaby be a little bit tempted to do to just to see if he was going to turn into dust. Sans felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Grillby standing there. 

" You really screwed up Sans. That hurt them, and yourself, it hurt me too. We all care. We all really do because you are worth it, you are worth it because you helped us too. I really wish you would .... realize that. Pay your tab and get out, I think there has been enough trouble today. " Grilly sighed and he waited for Sans to pay up, which he did not looking the other in the face. 

As Sans was walking out, he heard some of the others talking about him, calling him things, he almost snapped. They were calling him a freak, a loser, a moron. He wanted to put them in their places. Hadn't he already hurt enough people today? Hadn't he? Sans walked out the door, letting his health get lower due to the chilling cold he was feeling rush over his bones. He didn't have the heart to go back to his house, heck he didn't have the heart to go and face his little brother. Face his father. Nobody. He did not have the heart to even look at his reflection on the lake as he passed. Looking at the one who even caused them all the harm that made him feel like this. 

As he wandered into the forest he dadn't pay any attention to where he was going. Where he was going to go, or even what he had seen, right now, he was wishing he was dusted. that way he could at least feel some of the pain that he cause the other monsters. Yeah, wait a minute. Pain... wising pain.... come on... maybe... maybe he just needs to die! 

That would make them happy, that would make it all better! It was all he needed, he just needed to die! Perfect, then he could feel some of the pain he caused the others today. He would begin to make it up to them when they got back to talking to him again, maybe he could just disappear! He... yeah,he could do that! That would be the solution! 

Sans started to pace and have a mental melt down, thinking on how he hurt everyone. he only started to say derogatory things to himself. ' I am such a worthless fool, I am the one who deserved to be hurt, I should have been the one to die a very long time ago! They are all too good to me, I do nothing but make them hurt! I am such a useless moron when I cannot even take into consideration how much all of my friends cared for me! I wish I would just die, let me die, I want to die, DAMMIT! KILL ME SOMEONE! SOMETHING! KILL ME ALREADY AND MAKE MY SUFFER! I DESERVE IT! PLEASE LET ME FEEL SOME OF THE PAIN! MORE PAIN THAN WHAT I MADE THEM FEEL! I AM NO GOOD! I AM SO WORTHLESS! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME DAMMIT! KiLLkiLlKiLlkILlKIlLkIllKILlkiLlkILl!!! DIE ALREADY!!' Sans brain was screaming at him, he started to hold his head as he let out a loud prolonged shout into the wind. 

Not even three hours after losing his friends trust and his brothers and fathers trust, here he was, he was a screaming mess! He was squabbling to himself. 'Goes to prove how weak I am, you are all right, I should have listened! I should have allowed the help! I am weak, I can't even stand to be all alone!' He continued to scream to himself and he sobbed as he holds head head again. Then he started to look for something, anything. He saw a sharp looking stick, and started to walk to it. 

After a second of looking at it, he felt himself smile, almost in a sick manner as he eyes started to go red again, and he pushed it into his powered eye, stabbiing it. Then he stabbed it through some of the more dekicate areas on himself. He wasn't dead yet! DAMMIT WHY WAS HE STILL ALIVE! WHY WAS HE NOT DUST! DAAAMMMMIIIIIT!!! WHY CAN'T HE DIE ALREADY!

After ten more minutes Sans started to feel all of the pain, it was making him dizzy, and he realized how foolish he was being... what made him go so crazy, to feel like he needed all of the pain that he was recieving. To feel like he was being trampled from the inside out was not enough. Sans just let everything go, starting to sob as he brought his knees closer to himself, allowing himself a long moment to take in the pain, marinate on it. Understand the feeling he knew so much during the genocide run. It was all what he deserved. His body felt heavy.

" It... would be best if I never existed, wouldn't it. I deserve all of this. I am a monster. Inside too... I wish I were a better friend. I wish I were a better brother, I wish I valued everything I was given by the ones I hurt. Maybe I should just disappear, they could be... they could be happy..." 

"You are right, they WOULD indeed be happy. Oh ... so ... HAPPY" 

To be continued! 

.  
.  
.

I am a horrible person for putting Sans through this....   
__________

Sans: *readin the fanfiction so far* .... *internal screeching*

Heiden: ... *drinking water and writing more*

Sans: *curls up in a ball in the corner and he stared at the wall*

Ganz: You okay sans??

Sans: *points to fanfiction* .... 

Ganz: *reads it* .... *eye powers up* bastard!! *points gaster blaster at me* 

Heiden: *Squirts him with waterbottle* ... bad ... bad

Ganz: Hisssssssssss!!!

Heiden: ... *POOF* *vanished* 

Ganz: ... FUCK! He's GONE!!


	2. Chapter 2: Cracks in a Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the Fanfiction! Fans should be coming in within the next to chapters somewhere! :3
> 
> Also comment, it give a kudo! Please also suggest some ideas! :)

Undertale- Haran no Hangyaku Chapter 2

Notes on this chapter: Well, i guess this is going to be more of a passing thought than anything? On that little piece of information, I would like to make an announcement. There is going to be darker themes ahead, and when I start to get more and more into the story, I would like to say there will be major OOC-ness and depending on how you are, you may or may not appreciate that. Back on that as well; there will be some memories that may seem a little ... well, VERY plausible but somewhat unaccepted. I showed this chapter to another UNDERTALE fan and they highly disliked some of the things I put in the forward chapters as well.

Please read, and do have fun, my grammar is generally bad but I will try for you guys and your long-lasting sakes. :) 

DISCLAIMER! 

Sans: This person does not own Undertale. He is also a huge jerk.

Heiden: ... -///- who, me? I have done nothing to you my dearest skeleton. *drinking more water* I am merely a writer...

Sans: You almost had me commit suicide you lunatic!!

Heiden: ah yes, good times, good times... *yawning* why are we having this argument again? I just remembered that I have a melting ice cream in my hand and you are yelling like you stepped on a thumb tack... not that it could hurt you. Then again, you may be a skeleton, but you do eat and drink. 

Sans: *huffing* give me my money so I can go and get some ketchup. You are driving my insane. 

Ganz: *walking in* 

Heiden: Fine, fine. *Hands it to him, leaving the room with a lap top* 

\-----------

Sans spun about-face to come almost nose-to-nosehole with a male about his height. (Nose to nosehole because sans obviously lacks a nose lol.) The man had a slightlyshort build, and he definitely did not seem to have much muscle to him. His eyes were a cold, pupiless brown that seemed to be seeing everywhere and nowhere all at once. The deathly look of the eyes was almost enough to make Sans freeze, but he was at least able to jump back after a second of being face to face with the man. 

Getting a more perspective look at the man, Sans noticed there was a scar on his body here and there, though it was not too frequent. His eyes were a narrow almond shape, skin mediocrely colored, though light. Eyebrows were angled and level, probably looked after and shaped often enough to make them look pristene. The neck was thin and it seemed to show what the rest of the body was. 

This man in front of him seemed to be relatively thin, and his posture was stright, could be lazy if he gave an inch. 

Observing the males face, there was a smooth, almost round face, if it was thinner, there would have been a very announced cheek bone. His hair was a light brown, almost like milk chocolate, and there was blonde roots to the hair, by the looks of it, the brown was like a dye. 

" It would be so much better for you to go and disappear. They would be so happy to have you gone." The mans voice, it was a very light, almost scartchy cat like voice, if not for the bit of scratchiness in it, some would have said it was as smooth and relaxed as a contempt snake. With the smile he was giving Sans, the first thing that popped into the skeletons head was that this guy sure sounded like he had the personality of one of those creepy evil serphents. 

" Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" Sans demanded, the man giving him a shit-eating smirk as she inched closer,almost getting in the skeletons face. I am Quinn, and I am here to talk to you. Maybe even gain your interest for a few simple requests I have to make, now that would not be so bad, right? How does that sound Sans?" the stranger asked the skeleton with a dark glint in his eyes. 

" Wait, how the fuck do you know my name?" Sans was getting more and more on edge as he felt some cold sweat going down his right cheek bone. This man was giving off so many bad vibrations, it almost felt like there was going to be an earquake in Sans gut from all of the bad vibes he was radiating off of himself. 

Again there was more of a moment of silence between the two opposing beings. Being bored with the silence the edgy stranger started to speak to Sans in a very chilling voice. 

" I have a lot of connectins Sans, I know what you did. You truly are a horrible being are you not? Hahaha. You broke your brothers leg, twisted that fish womans wrist, punched your father in the gut... more than likely you could have prevented everything if you just agreed to what they were saying to you!Oh goodness it must really be hard for you to have people who give a crap about you! You wished so many times to yourself that they were going to leave you alone or just shut up about what they were going to try and convince you to do. You are too messed up, too lazy to accept what they were saying to you! Man I wished I knew such a redundant and pathetic fool where I came from. In my case, this would have been more easy for me to do!" Quinn was laughing like he had killed someones cat and not wanted to make any noise so he was going to be able to get away without being heard by the owner. 

"What are you talking to me for if you even know my reputation? Well? Get away from me, I may have just met you, but I definitely do not trust the bullcrap you are trying to feed me!" Sans was almost livid as he stared the other one down, keeping a very close eye on him as he was edging closer and closer to a cluser of trees he was going try and escape from if things got out of hand. 

Quinn stopped a moment, pretending to be hurt as he clenched his heart. " Aww come on, there was a nerve you hit! I am sure you have more of a heart than that, AM I RIGHT?" he asked as he ran at Sans, punching, just to miss as the Skeleton backed up, getting ready to make a break for it. A run for his money.

However, even that was cut short as he saw some strange colored vines growing from the ground and blacking his path as they grow thicker and longer over the way he was planning on going. Looking around the surprised and frightened, even angry skeleton noticed they were appearing all over the place. Going to his second option, Sans activated his eye, getting ready to teleport away from the area. As soon as he tries to complete the teleportation after dodging a kick from the male he was held where he was with an electrical shock.

The shock only lasted about .749 seconds, but it took down Sans health by another .003 from where he was. Because of what he was trying to do to himself not even a half hour ago, he was only down to about .005 health. Just barely holding on to where he was at. This man here with him, he was itching to fight and he made that very clear. 

Sans gives up and he faced the man, his eye activating again as he hesitantly summoned his gaster blasters and bone attack patterns. Luckily he was not shocked for summoning those, otherwise he would probably be dead now. The man that had identified himself as 'Quinn' was staring at him with intent as he summoned giant machetes. Holding both of the large blades in his hands, the man charged at Sans, about 3 seconds for Sans ot move. Sans turns, spinning away from the blade as he catches himself on a tree, regaining his balance in time to avoid another slice of the lethal weapon. 

As soon as Sans dodged the second time, he used one of his front line bone attacks to come up one side of this enemy. On the other side the Gaster Blaster fired off, the man jumps to avoid and successfuly evade more and more attacks from the struggling skeletons. 

Sans was moving his hands quickly to gesture where the bone attacks were going to go and where he was going strike this enemy he was facing. He dare say he was more dangerous and lethal than Chara was when he was still in her Genocidal mind set. This man completely knew what he was doing, not to mention he had magic of his own, and he was using it to the max. 

Sans was about to move away when his attacks missed the stranger again, but there was a tightness around his ankle as he tried to get away from the oncoming attack, looking desperately at his bound foot, he saw there was one of those red vines holding onto him and keeping it still with the exception on his struggling to get it off. He only had a few seconds before the mans machete was going to be burying itself into his skull! On a whim, Sans leans backword in order to avoid the man and his attack. To his surprise and rather contemperary relief, the weapon buries itself into a tree and he was able to continue to try and get his foot free, using one of the bone attacks to sever the vine on him. 

Jumping away in time to avoid another incoming machete, Sans panted as he shook, only able to remember what he was thinking that little while ago, before this loon had even got here. This man was making his wishes, so desperately prayed for and temperarely forgotten wishes a reality, and it was going to hurt. Now that he was fighting to stay alive, Sans mind once again wandered to why he was even here. How and why he might not have been here if he had been better to all of them.

Why was he so determined to stay alive now, but not that time earlier this day, it was also his fault he was going to be dead so easily, heck, as time was passing now, he knew he was in danger. He was going to get killed yet he was still fighting back to try and escape. Right now, all he wanted was to go home and apoligize to his brother, his father, and his friends. However, that seemed to not be an option. 

Many more paionful, agonizing minutes were passing by, ticking themselves away as he only prolonged the inevitable. He was only lowering himself down into the grave that this man was digging for him. He knew what was going to distract Sans, he knew what was going to make him unable to concentrate on being alive, and fighting to get away. HE KNEW EVERYTHING! It was like there was no end to this man. He was coming at him from all directions. 

Maybe the only reason sans was even alive now was because of what was happening to him was the man was playing games. The intention was to keep Sans alive so he would be able to ridicule him before the magic using monster was gone for good. Before he was able to kill his opponent and claim the victory against the hurting and turmoiled skeleton who was only being brought down further and further into a death trap by him. He was only a meager item. ENTERTAINMENT. This 'Quinn', he was going for all of those exposed spots. He was WINNING this fight. 

Sans saw another weapon coming at him, he knew he was not going to be able to get away this time as another vine comes out and wrapped itself around his waist, keeping him from being able to move to get away, to do anything to protect himself. He was scared, he was so scared, and that was only because he felt everything that was happening to him. It was painful enough to be fighting the way he was but now... now he was going to be going nowhere. He was not moving from his death trap. 

It was a trap itself all along, was it not? Sans knew something was up, before he was killed, he asked the male a question, pain and anger bruntly burning in his blue eye and left black socket that was faceing the man. " How, how did you know I did all of those things? Do not tell me I was the one who did it and you only heard. I know there is more than that to the story." Sans uttered out, and he coughed in pain, the vine tightining on his ribs more and more by the second. 

Quinn was silent for a moment before he chuckled darkly, looking Sans dead in the face, to catch that one last pained expression. 

"You are quite right, Sans I am the one who caused it. I was there, I was using my magic on you the whole time. I was the one who was pulling the strings behin you as you were playing out the part. You were feeling that burning in your chest. You were feeling my magic in your head. I was the one who made you do everything that you were blaming yourself for up until now. You were a very good actor, an evio outlet and you did a very WONDERFUL job." Quinn hissed in an amused voice as he laughed, bringing back his machete to stab Sans in the chest. 

Before he was able to though, anger filled his victim, and the other kicked the blade from his hand, also using his surprisingly enough steel-souled slippers to kick him in the face leaving a huge bruise on his light skin. 

In an act of vengeance and anger, the man growls and he drove his huge secondary machete into Sans head instead. Sans screams in pain, though nobody was going to be able to hear him, though nobody was going to be able to hear him out where he was. They were not going to be able to hear him. Nobody was going to come. 

Sans had bone marrow and blood spilling from his head, and withing the next few agonizingly long minutes, Sans felt his life puring from him, and he felt light as everything he was wearing fell off of him, and he turns into dust, blood also falling into the snow. Quinn laughed as he collected the fallen monsters dust from the snow, using his magic and putting it into a jar. 

Looking at the bloodied jacket, and slippers; the second layer of Sans clothing, he smirks as he left it there, vanishing from the forest without a trace. 

(( Okay, I know there are many theories for this, but my theory/story policy is that the only clothes that anyone would find is the layers of clothing other than the first layer, meaning that is the only clothes in direct contact with the bones. The slippers and the jacket are the only things left over because Sans has a shirt and shorts, as layer one, and the Jacket is layer 2. As for the slippers, Sans wears socks in my stories, so the slippers could stay. Also, I did do it this way because Sans slippers and his Jacket are a couple of the most iconic things that represent him.)))

\---

Gaster was walking back from the monsters clinic with Papyrus, who's leg was healed using some magic, and normal medicinal talents. Luckily, it was not that bad for the other younger skeleton, he was walking around fine, but he seemed to have a veyr sincere look on his face as he thought on the one who had even done it to him. 

Him, being Papyrus, he had forgiven Sans the minute it had happened, he knew his brother was angry, he knew his brother was feeling way too pressured. Heck, he had even been that angry before. But he was more worried for Sans. He knew what the other was like when he was extreamly guilty feeling. He could see his brothers guilt in his eyes, and the hurt he expressed when the others had said those things to him.

"Dad... can we go and talk to Sans please? I really need to see if he is okay... you know..." Papyus spoke to the father skeleton before Gaster nodded, thinking on what he had done to his eldest with a huge kick of regret to his heart. He only felt the shame of even getting a physical punishment such as that to Sans. He knew Sans was delicate. He knew the other was very emotional as well, no matter how lazy he was. 

Sans was a very good monster, he was. But... he was too worried for him all of the time. 

Gaster gave the taller skeleton the OK to go to his brother and talk to him, maybe it was better to see Papyrus first anyway. He needed to make sure that the other was not going to be too hurt and seeing both of them may only make him not want to talk. In desperation for some kind of distraction, Gaster went into the kitchen to go and get some coffee to drink. Then, soon after, he puts everything in his cup, having it ready for when the water was done boiling in the pot. 

"Sans?" Papyrus was edging up the stairs into his brothers room, there was a silence up there that was making him feel very uncomfortable, it was making his gut twist and turn and he only knocked on his brothers door, which was locked from the outside. Papyrus knew there was a lock on the inside as well, but he wanted to respect the others space if meant to talk through the door to make him feel better. 

" Sans listen, I know you did not mean anything that happened, and I do forgive you, please let me in so I can talk to you..." once again there was nothing as Papyrus stood there, his gloved hands foddling with his scarf as he looked down, still waiting for the other to open the door and talk to him. After a few more minutes, Papyrus almost felt his gut wrench, but he chose to ignore it and he sighed, talking again to the unknowingly empty room. 

" Sans please answer me, I knew that you feel bad, but I want you to know I still love you brother. I still trust you, please do not shut me and dad out. He is sorry too, he can't bring himelf to talk to you because he wanted me to talk to you first. Please understand that I really want you not you to be mad at yourself. Everything is okay, I promise! Please come out, I am starting to get more worried!" Papyrus was asking through the door to try and make sure his brother was hearing him he raised his voice again. Then after a few minutes, he teared up worrying again as he slowly unlocked door and took a deep breath as he walked in, speaking into the room. Looking around as he did so. "Sans please speak to me, I really want you to listen! Come on, it is me, Papyrus, I want to be there for you Sans but I do not want you to keep blaming yourself for what happened! The others are all sorry, and they want to talk to you soon too, come on bro!" it was rare when Papyrus used the condensed word that his brother seemed to favor so much, but when his brother was no where to be seem, Papyrus looked out the window to see if he was in the tree not to seem him there. 

After a few minutes of looking around the room, Papyrus ushered out to go and search the rooms, he was not finding his brother anywhere in sight! He was running through the rooms, calling to his brother when he decided to go downstairs.

As all of this was happening, Gaster got the water into his coffee, stiring it with a light clanging of the spoon against the sides of the ceramic glass that he held tightly in his hands. As soon as he was going to take a drink, making sure to put everything back in the cupboards first, he put his lips on the cup, then took a slightly calming sip from it. 

Oddly enough though, he ... he thought that this all tasted much more bitter and almost sour compared to how it tasted this morning before they all left the house. He drew the cup away from his lips, almost recoiling from the taste, he was hoping he was tasting things wierd just temperarely. It was maybe just a little trick of the imagination due to stress. 

To distract himself, he looked at the side of the mug, it was a family picture that Gaster took and had printed on the mug, he was in the middle, sans was on the left, and Papyrus on the right. The picture was taken nect to the reversing waterfalls. Where there was water that went up and down current at the same time. In the back of all of them, there were the others. Toriel, Chara, Alphys, Frisk, Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton, and Flowey. They were all standing next to each other doing a sign all of the humans termed as 'bunny ears'. Whethr it was on themselves of a monster or person next to them, they were all doing it. 

Gaster had his arms around his boys, and he smiled at his fond memory, only able to chuckle as he remembered pushing both of them into the waterfall later that day. Deciding it was time to try and taste the coffee, once again he took a sip.

As soon as his lips hit the cup though, he took one small drink and he tasted the coffee again, it was even worse than the last time! Then he pulled away from the cup again, about to pour it out when his son burst into the room. 

"DAD! I CAN'T FIND SANS ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE, I TRIED GOING TO HIS ROOM AND I CAN'T FIND HIM THERE THEN I WENT OUT BACK WHERE HE LIKES TO SIT IN THE YARD, THEN MY ROOM AND EVERYWHERE ELSE ON THE UPPER FLOORS, HE WAS NOT HERE! THEN I CHECKED DOWN HERE I STILL CAN'T FIND HIM!" Papyrus started to worrily ramble on and on and as soon as he said Sans for the last time, Gaster herd a snapping, though it was very faint. 

Looking around he saw nothing, the he let his eyes wander to the coffee cup, there was a crack on it. Soon Papyrus said something about Sans once more as he was looking at it, Gaster saw the cup crack gain, where it had cracked the first time, then he got a very painful gut-grabbing feeling. Where the cup was crcking, it was where Sans was on the picture, only on Sans. 

He was sure it was a sign, he gets up, running and calling out to his son who was not there. Gaster and Papyrus searched for about twenty minutes before they gave up, going to look outside, not finding anythng still. 

" Sans... where are you?" 

To be continued!

\------------

Sans: *fell on couch* what is your problem, you like making me suffer!

Heiden: Yeah, I guess I do... sorry but I really like to make it all interesting! Come on, you gotta lighten up Sans! Just a little bit!

Sans: I want to kill you so bad! You killed me already! 

Heiden: ,.... Yah, I know, but be patient Sans! Come on! 

Ganz: I still want to kill you!

Heiden: Calm your tits woman!

Ganz: I. AM. NOT. A. WOMAN!

Heiden: then shut up and read on! 

Ganz and Sans: *sigh and they grumble, leaving the room* 

Goodbye! :3


	3. Chapter 3- Shackles and Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooooooooooooooo :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ideas and ideas. I like to hear what you think of my work

Undertale- Huran no Hangyaku

Chapter 3: Chains and Shackles

Beginning notes: hello and welcome to try another chapter of my newest Fanfiction. I would like to tell you all I might not update the other ones for a while. I hope I can get back into them soon but I am kind of wrapped up in these now. With that said lets get into the Fanfiction, after the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER!

Sans: Heiden does not own undertale or any of the undertale AU (Alternate Universes) they all belong to their rightful owners. 

Ganz: jeez this guy is killing you off like he owns ya, the last chapter was not nice! Damn…

Heiden: what are you speaking of? The last chapter is not as bad as I intend this one to be so you better put your seatbelts on ladies!

Ganz: I am not a woman!!!

Sans: ….. *sighed and just gives up, plopping his head in the arm of his couch* whatever…

Ganz: … Sans? Are you alright? *Sits down*

Quinn: *bursts through the door, laughing*

Heiden: hey there Quinn, you made it! 

Quinn: would not miss it for the r world Heiden. Just had to get here later is all! What is going on here?

Heiden: they are not looking the fic cause I made you kill off Sans. That is all…

Quinn: I… killed somebody?! …. NICE I CAN FINALLY BE BADASS FOR ONCE! I USUALLY DIE FIRST OR SECOND! *grins peace sign dabbing*

Ganz: and…. Another loonie. Why is it always us of all people?

\----------

Gaster went to go and take another look at all of the places in the house, denial striking all over his face as somehow he got the thought maybe they missed his son somewhere. However there was no relief granted when he looked around for anything that would take the rising pressure from his heart. Anything would be better, anything better than making him worry, was this what he was getting for punching his own bones and marrow? (Can't say flesh and blood can I? They lack any of that! Lol. Me trying to be creative though… -3- *emo corner*)

He didn't know what he wanted to do more. Was he wanting to scream and run to find him somewhere? . . Anywhere… 

“Dad we won't find anything here, let's go talk to the others. I heard the others talking about Sans before we left, it sounds like Undyne tried to forgive him too. But we need to hurry in case this is very serious. I don't know if he is in trouble but I do have the feeling he is…” Papyrus stuck his red-clad hands on the senior void monster, who was still walking before the shorter man stopped with a sigh. 

“I know Papyrus. I know that he is not here… I was just hoping I was wrong. I'm worried, we don't know how long he had been gone, what if he is far away from us? This is my fault.” The older skeleton stuck his hands on his temples, massaging the oncoming headache.

The younger skeleton took a little time out to let the other can hold as he guided him out the door. Closing and locking the knob, Papyrus and Gaster both start to travel to Alphys’ lab, where Undyne and the others hang out to watch movies and anime. Being as Sans ended up messing up Undyne's arm for a few days, Alphys decided to make it up to her.

Undyne was leaning on a desk as she watched an anime about some ninja, surrounding a blonde haired human that had whiskers on his face, blue eyes, and tan skin. The human seemed to favor the colors orange and black, not a common come for people to like, almost outlandish really. However there were several interesting things to this anime. 

Other characters included an orange haired more chubby male, with red clothes and gray armor. A pink haired female with a red shirt, pink shorts in a skirt like design, and black under shorts. 

The one that caught Gaster's eye was this male that had angular eyes, and dark hair that was up in the uncommon shape of… pineapple leaves? He was extremely lazy, lounging about anywhere and everywhere. His favorite line to use was something along the lines of ‘What a Drag’

Watching the male in his screen seemed to make Gaster want to cry. This fictional character seemed to really remind him of Sans. A lame but almost amusing leaned-back attitude that made everyone chuckle. Though he was very smart and powerful when he needed to be. 

… #NarutoShippuden! … lol

Gaster felt his mind was wandering but Papyrus too no time to hesitate. Going right over to the others, Papyrus got Undyne and Alphys to gave him and pay strange to what he was saying to them.

“UNDYNE, ALPHYS, WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM HERE, CAN YOU PLEASE PHONE THE OTHERS AND GET THEM HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN? GRILLBY SHOULD BE CLOSED RIGHT? EARLY DAY FOR CLOSING? EVERYONE BEDS TO BE HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!” Papyrus was clenching his fist as he paced around while he was talking worries and spouting of fearful thoughts were reaching the two lady monsters as they mustered the ability to talk after five minutes, unable to understand what was going on with the other, whom was talking too fast, now out of breath. 

“What did your say there Papyrus? I am so sorry that I did not catch any of that you were talking too fast!” The female dinosaur monster sighed and she looked at the much taller skeleton, twiddling her index fingers.

“Yeah you need to speak slower. The most I got out of what your were saying was that there is some kind of trouble, right?” Undyne piped in and as soon as Papyrus was about to speak, Gaster stuck his hand in the others left shoulder, taking over on the sterile conversation.

“There is indeed a huge problem Undyne, my son Sans is missing and he is nowhere to be found. I understand you may be upset at him still, but I am highly concerned. It is cold outside, Though frostbite does not effect us, our bones can freeze up or the marrow in them can become very thin until the bones can become very thin and break. I was drinking coffee that tasted good this morning and made another cup when I got home. It tasted sour, chunky and old. Then the picture of Sans cracked on the cup, every time Papyrus said Sans name the crack got larger and larger. I do believe this is a reason to be more so worried. Alphys I know for a fact you can look critically at such an event. Can you tell me if it is or is not a sign?”

The yellow dinosaur started to think the gears in get head turning when she was feed the information by the other and she nodded hesitantly as he saw Gaster. His face fell and he sighed shaking, looking at the ground before he walks over to phone system that Alphys had set up. 

Specifically set up for events, such as a war, The scientist had switches and compartments that were used to automatically hotline and dial multiple lines and numbers at one time. Turning the switches that he wanted, the void skeleton waited until everyone he chain called picked up their phones.

“Alphys? What is it honey?” Toriel asked from the other side of the line as soon as she and her call, others talking as well, hearing toriel in the same line as them.

“Toriel?”

“Oh, you are on the same line too, Flowey?”

“Yeah”

“Guys, please be silent, it is me, Gaster, and Alphys is letting me use her phone. I need all of you to get to her lab as soon as possible. There is something very important we all need to discuss… please hurry here.” Gaster spoke into the phone, prompt to hang up so he could prevent the questioning that would surely come right after. As the phone silent he went to set up the chairs, pacing as he waited for you others to show up. Back and forth, back and forth, it was driving Undyne crazy so she had to step outside a moment.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everybody was there, waiting for gaster to talk to about what he called them for. Not like Undyne and Alphys needed to listen again, they just did to see if they could identify information they missed the last time. 

“Alright, this is very urgent otherwise I would not have fever to ask you all to come here. My son is missing, when Papyrus and I got home after I took him to the clinic to get his leg looked at, Papyrus was trying to talk to him to find out he was not even home. I think I also got a bad sign, a warning. The code I made for myself this morning was okay, it tasted normal. As soon as I made myself done when I got home, it tasted sour, chunky. I heard Papyrus calling to Sans as soon as he ran into the kitchen, but every single time he called to Sans, the picture of all of us on my mug cracked. Every single time Papyrus called Sans name, his part of the picture cracked. Only his part. I think this is a very bad sign, though I am truly hoping I am wrong.” The skeleton said with all of the sincerity if his heart, looking down as he tried to not think of anything that could have happened to his oldest. 

“What do you think happened, Gaster?” Toriel stuck her hands together in this worried clasping form. The older goat woman passing as soon as she got up from her chair. 

“I honestly…I honestly have no idea Tori, I am worried for him, I have no idea where he went or what happened. This is my fault, I should not have hit him…” 

Toriel sighed, looking down as she puts a comforting arm on the skeleton father's shoulder. “Sans may be lazy but he is strong. I I'm sure he is okay, maybe he will come home within the hour…” the woman said with hope in her eyes as she looked to the door. 

“Gaster this is not your fault. Though I do agree You should not try to correct your kids with physical violence such as a punch, I know you were only trying to get him to listen. Heck I might have given my son a spanking if he was disrespecting me, let alone anyone else. I know Sans was indeed frustrated, but that is no way to act. However I am still curious why he would act so… violently. He has not shown any major violence for years. Personally I think it was very fishy, he wasn't even drunk.” Asgore explained to the fellow parent as soon as Toriel was talking to someone else.

Quirking what would have been a brow, even in his worried state of mind, Gaster thought on it for a second. Asgore was actually right, whenever Sans was even punched or made fun of before he was never violent. Heck when he was drunk, he was the classically sought after 'I love you’ guy. 

( Gabriel Iglesias- “ When you are drunk you are one of three people; the I love you guy, the I hate you guy, or the ‘mere guy. Eyy you, fluffy, 'mere ~ quote from one of his shows ) (((look him up he is really funny lol))) 

“Gaster, what do you even suppose happened? If you have not found him, do you know where he goes to calm down?” Grillby asked as soon as he stood up, adjusting the bow tie and glasses he was wearing, almost as a sign of nervousness. 

“I am afraid that when it I did know that would possibly be inaccurate as not knowing. One of the most troubling things about my son is the fact that he… he never sticks with one place that long. Knowing that others look for him where they know he is at the most, he makes sure to avoid those places and change them all of the time in an irregular pattern as well.” Gaster sighed out in his echoey voice as he let his nice wander to when his son was small, before he himself was tossed into the void by unnecessary, not surprisingly cruel karma. His son was very upset at him for working and not coming home to read him the bedtime story that he had promised. Sans was not hiding in a normal corner that he used to get away from Gaster, only to be found again. 

He was hiding in the unplugged dryer, leaving the door open a few centimeters to ensure that there was air still coming in. 

It took Gaster over an hour to find him, and the worried younger Gaster pulled the young Skeleton from the machine, waking him up on accident. 

“Daddy…”

“Sans, I am sorry that I woke you up. But never hide there again! Your had me worried sick little boy.” 

Sans started to read up as he looked at his father, moving his head closer to his chest. “I'm sorry… I was there…. I was hoping you were not going to be able to find me. I know you would not check there…” 

“Why would you even hide from me, Sans?” Gaster was almost hurt by such a remark, before the younger skeleton started to cry, burying his head in his father's lab coat. 

“I thought that I did not matter to you that much anymore as to why you are always gone. Why you never are able to get home on time. I thought that I was only bugging you or you would just… just forget about me!” Sans started to sob and he held his little hands inser over his eyes, lips quivering as he tried to hide.

Gaster sighed, wrapping his fingers around the little skeletons small hands, giving him a reassuring smile. “I would never forget about you, Sans. The only reason I am gone, it is to get a better life for you! I promise that I will have all the time in the world for you when I can do that at least, okay?” 

“Okay Daddy… I love you…”

“I love you too, Sans. I love you too…”

That was the end of the flashback, Gaster was brought back the wonderfully dull world of awareness with the feeling of tugging at the shoulder of his sleeve. Snapping back to reality with a jolt, Faster looks down at Frisk who was giving him her closed eye expression. 

“Sorry Frisk, just thinking…” he sighed as he looked at her, then he gets up, looking at the others who were all looking at him with worried expressions in their faces. 

Before anyone could say another word more, there was a rapid kicking at the door. Hesitantly wanting to the door, Undyne opened it getting ready to punch whoever was there with her good arm. Just before should would punch whoever it was, as she was opening the door she saw a familiar orange head. 

“Kid?” The fish monster looked at the small monster kid was looking at her with huge worried eyes that had a bit of tears in them. There monster kids parents were right behind him with the same expression though there was almost more sincerity and grim meaning behind them. 

“MISS UNDYNE! MISS UNDYNE! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PLEASE COME WITH US, WE HAVE SOMETHING REALLY BAD TO SHOW YOU! PLEASE HURRY!” the monster kid was jumping up and down, his armless body almost landing clumsily due to the frenzy it was demonstrating to the blue skinned monster. 

“All of you should come, they're is a big problem in the far forest, I think you all should come and see. Your highness, it is not going to be pretty…” the monster kids parents, who were panting from a run, were nodding as one of the guards that worked under Asgore explained that it was a very displeasure and sickening scene. As so why everyone needed to go, they had no idea. 

Everyone went rushing out the door, not bothering to put on their coats as they went. The cold of the air seemed to not matter at the ran through the unlevel snow that filled the open spaces of snowdin. 

What was waiting on The other side of the journey they were making? They had no clue, but as they were getting closer and closer, they could feel a sickening turning in their guts. It made them mad, it base then want to vomit. Everything was almost making Gaster's head spin when he ran along. 

Who knows what they were going to find. It was not going to be anything good…

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sans felt as light as air, his body was floating, but… it was definitely not like so if the other times he had died. This was way different that the times before. He knew for a fact that he was dead, the home in his head that caused his death when he was alive was still there. It was also hurting like a motherfucker. Sans could only groan in annoyance as he realized he was still feeling pain. 

He turns over to try and get the feeling to go away to no avail. He was floating, where had he even gotten the notion turning over on thin air was thing to help him out in the least. 

Just as soon as he was going to try and make himself feel like he was standing, he could barely tell the difference how he was… but it at heart felt like he was laying down… however he could not completely accomplish the transition movement when he held like his arms were not able to move. They were able to move a moment ago dammit! What the heck was going on?!

Soon enough could not have come at a worse time, because not even seen seconds later, there was a tremendous pain in his gut like he was getting the wind knocked out of him. Then he found his back in the world of the living. As soon as he opened his eye sockets, he was greeted by a blinding white light to the face. Making him flinch away from it in a matter of instinct. 

“Well, well, well, look who is finally awake! Welcome back to the world of the living and conscious, sleeping beauty. I was going to do this while you were asleep but I decided it was going to be boring!” The man, the very one that had killed him, was standing in front of him with a darker smirk on his face. 

The first thing that ran through Sans’ head was one word. And only one… punch. Without thinking on what kind of situation he was in, the skeleton moved to swing a bone fist at the other, forgetting that his fists were not going to move. 

Though as soon as he put so that pressure from the movement on his bounds, he was electrocuted. One sharp jolt through his body made him clench his teeth in pain. Quinn all the while laughing at it as if it were the cutest thing he had ever seen in history.

(Literally he was laughing like he was the most adorable thing. Like how I laughed when I saw 6(+) puppies walking/waddling in a circle while eating out of the same food bowl. Or the woman playing with the gray and white kitten, pulling her hands back just in time for the kitten to do the same)

“Aww, that was the most adorable thing! You thought you were going to be able to escape from here! Isn't that silly!~” the man cooed to the captured Skeleton, whose eye was turning blue in anger and annoyance.

“Let me go. Now.” 

“Aww, what do you mean? I thought it was rather comfy here, there are Shackles, tools, a medical table, and blood to decorate the walls and floor! Come now and stay a while Sans…” quickly the eyes of the captor turned darker, staring right down into Sans. The dead looking eyes made Sans want to cringe or move away. Something. “After all, I do not think you are going to get away from here. Not away from me without my permission.” 

Sans was silent as he tried to kick away from the Shackles again. His face was feeling numb, his life already almost gone. “Why the hell am I not dead yet?!” He cursed as he pulled again, failing to get the electrocution to kill him. There was blood coming from his chest, his breathing hard and labored. 

“Oh you are not going to die on me! I made sure to use my magic to rebuild your soul. I will bring you back over and over and over again! If you don't die then I am not letting you die. Haha, there is no way out of here Sans. Stop trying. You are going nowhere.” The man smirks as he takes out a long scalpel from his back pocket. Then after using a blade sharpener, and a lighter to heat it up, he started to carve into Sans skull. 

Sans was too scared to feel anything, at first, then the adrenaline started to ware off, leaving pain running service in his head. If pain were a powerplant his head would be the core of it. Sans was hiding his pained noises shakily enough, trying to get away. The movement from him him trying to hold back screams was causing him to get more electrocution for the struggling. 

To Quinn though it was one of the most horrible dissatisfactory things he heard. So he was making the Shackles electrocute sans with the intention to hurt him. To make him scream in pain from the torture. 

It felt like years before the first day ended. Years upon years before the cutting in his skull was ceased. The world was spinning, the pain almost coming off of him in a waterfall crushing him as it poured. Tons of water taking away his breath, his hope for air to reach him 

As he was left alone in the room, Sans move wandered back to his family as he thought about them with painful remembrance. They all look at him with hurt and pained expressions. All because that… that great that was keeping him here made him hurt them. He made Sans damage them, breaking his brothers leg, damaging Undyne's arm. It was all that human, it was his fault! 

Trying to keep his body up, he only could so long, after a couple hours if straining himself to stay in one position to keep the shocks from going off, he had to rest, falling limp to relax his arms and legs, not caring anymore if he was shocked. 

When he did not return to position, he passed out the prolonged shock unable to coax him into the position to prevent it again. 

A couple minutes later, Quinn walked in sighing as he only pulled in the table, allowing sans body gravity to help instead of pure strength. Then he left the room for the night, no use having the test subject dying on you. 

With that he left, going to his quarters to sit and observe before he passed out, one of his magic induced shadow creatures leaving his body to keep watch on Sans. 

To be continued

\-------

Sans: dammit, stop trying to kill me! I was dead once already, now I should be dead seven times over if not more!

Heiden: you look fine to me Sans. See look you are okay, you are good.

Sans: no I am not! I keep dying what is your fucking problem with me??!

Heiden: I dunno *shrug* 

Ganz: *activating gaster blaster* 

Heiden: don't even think about it princess.

Ganz: I am not a girl dammit!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Tattered

Chapter Four: Tattered

Gaster and the others were following the monster kid and his family, which were trailing behind Asgore’s Royal Guard Unit, minus Undyne, who was running with Alphys in the middle of the group where they were at. Gaster was at the front of the little group that was running behind the guards, Papyrus running as fast as he was. The other skeleton was too worried about what was going to be found as to why they were all summoned at the same time. 

There was a cluster of trees where they were headed, and from what everyone saw when they were passing, there was a blood all over snow near one particular branch that looked like someone tried to strew their guts all around it like a crazy wacky christmas tree of horrors. There was an increasing feeling of dread in the monsters’ traveling. The ones at the front of them are the only ones that knew what even happened and somehow… just somehow, Gaster knew he was not going to like what he ran across. 

There was more level steps as everyone made their way into a clearing, where there was a battle scene that looked like it had taken place very recently, there was fresh, but frozen, blood all over the trees, some was in the grass that sprouted despite the cold. Then something caught Gasters eye… it was… it was a jacket, and …. It was medium blue jacket in the middle of the snow, along with some pink tattered slippers with metal soles. He knew who those belonged to. He knew who those belonged to but he did not want to believe it. 

“ Miss Undyne, Mister King Agore, I found this while me and mom were out taking a walk. I went to go and find you, but your guards told me that you were somewhere. I had to bring them here, and they also looked at this. We checked everybody’s houses until we reached Miss Alphys’s house. I heard him scream, but …. I could not find him, and when we got here, there was no dust either... “ Monster Kid was trying to explain with haste and worry, making his words seem intertwined to each other, long words wrapping around the smaller ones as his breath was leaving his throat.

Some long dreading time later, there was a sob, and Toriel fell to her knees, she did not want to hear this. Heck, nobody did, but here they were. The thing that they warned Sans about that very day… here they were… Sans was dead, and his jacket lay abandoned in the snow with his favorite ‘lazy day’ slippers. There was no sign of his dust, which was a very bad sign. Some more time passes, Asgore clanging his scepter on the ground in anger as he looked at them.  
“ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO COMMITTED THIS ACT OF MANSLAUGHTER?! I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO THEM SUFFERING DEATH!” Asgore was ranting on and on as he paced around, asking his guards if they knew of anything that could have happened to Sans. 

“ Sans....” Papyrus picked up the vacant clothes as he shakes, looking at them with eyes, threatening to spill tears more and more every second until the bridge actually broke, Papyrus thinking on a memory he shared with his brother. He and his brother were both watching television when they were smaller, living with Toriel and Asgore before Chara and Azrael came along after they were old enough to look after themselves. There was always something that promised each other… 

“Sans, when I get older and when I am big enough… can I have your Jacket?” he asked his older brother, small sparkles in his wide and energetic eyes as he payed very slight attention to the show on the T.V which just happened to be a disney movie that someone threw off of Mount Ebott. They had thrown it off of Mount Ebott because they thought it was a very bad movie, that it was a cheap one. Something that the humans called ‘Moana’. 

Papyrus loved that movie, mainly because he was able to see what tropical places possibly looked like when he was smaller, and there was several fantasies he had in his time, all including escaping the mountain and going to see so many of the places he had only heard about or seen glimpses of when he was sneaking up to the human world before. 

“ Hey Sans… When we get older, and you outgrow your jacket, can I have it, Please? I really like it and I think it would suit me!” Papyrus was looking up at his older brother with the biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes you could have ever seen, the dark but playful childish pupils of the other was making Sans melt as he blushed and looked away from the other, mostly in thought. 

“ Yeah, sure bro, you can have my jacket, I will let you have it when I get a new one okay? Then, if you ever want to get rid of your scarf, can I have that?” Sans asked as he pointed to long vibrant red cloth that his little brother ran around with day in and day out. 

“Yeah, I will give it to you when you give me the scarf, okay? I love you big brother!” Papyrus wrapped the other into a huge hug as he smiled and he giggled, both of them going back to the movie. “ I know you will always protect me, big brother, and one of these days, when I get older, I am going to help to protect you too! I am going to be the strongest monster in the underground, other than Undinyeh!” (He was saying ‘Undyne’ though he pronounces it like ‘Un-die-nyeh’) 

“ You are the best little brother on the planet, Papyrus, I will protect you too, I promise! You are going to be even stronger than Undyne is, I can feel it!” 

“Boys, I made some pie! Come and get your plates!” Toriel calls from the kitchen and she smiled as she peeks her head into the room, watching as the two little ones were hugging each other, saying how strong or cool the other sibling was. 

“ PIE!” Both of the small boys scream out in unison as they both anxiously run to the kitchen, sitting down at the table as they were waiting for the goat woman to put the berries on the top. 

“ Thank you miss Toriel!” they both say as they fed each other their pie. 

“ …. “ there was a prolonged silence between all of them, before Papyrus started to shake bringing the jacket up to his face as he looked at it, seeing the blood, and the damage done it to, then he lets out a choked sob, tears falling from his eye sockets one by one. Hitting the snow just a few seconds after falling from his bony cheeks that were connected to a narrow chin. “ Sans….” there was a minor voice rising from him as he looked at the garment even longer before he clenched it harder, falling to his knees before he clenched his teeth, closing his eyes and screaming into the night. “ SAAAAAANNNNNS!” he was holding it closer to his chest as he gripped it tighter, not wanting to believe the other was gone. 

Gaster fell to his knees in front of his sons lazy-day slippers, looking at them as tears fell down his face, falling in the snow and on the matted fur of what they used to be. Some of the fur freezing once enough of the tears had settled on top of it. There was nothing he could say. Just looking at the bloodied shoes, he was only able to guess what happened to his oldest son, only able to think on what happened, and what the younger skeleton had thought in his last moments. 

Undyne was not able to think for a moment, going back to the memories she shared with Sans there was not as many as she had with Papyrus, but there was one time… one time that the skeleton saved her scales. It had happened during the genocide run. 

“ COME AND GET ME YOU WIMPY LOSER! IT IS REALLY A SHAME THAT YOU DECIDED THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST WAY TO DEAL WITH THIS! COME AND GET ME! KILL ME!” Undyne was so betrayed when Frisk was trying to kill her, when she had killed everyone else. However, there was not a moment she was going to spend with the feelings of betrayal, she was going to take the ENEMY down. She was going to kill that little brat of it was the very last thing she ever did.

It took a very long time, but there was a barrage of clashing metal, the breaking of tree limbs, crashing to the ground, spears getting lodged around the nearby fields. Everything was suffering from the mass destruction. Blood spilled from both of the fighters as they were huffing from the lost air. After the very brief break there was more clashing of metal and blood spilled on the snow. 

However there was no time to react when there was a long knife being thrown at her from behind a tree, where that cursed child had teleported to. “I am Undyne the Undying. I will go down with a fight.” She closed her eyes and waited for the pain as soon as she heard the sickening squelching sound, she felt no pain though. Opening her eyes, she noticed a white head in front of her. Looking down further, she saw a horribly familiar jacket. 

“ Heh… you knew there… was … nghhk! Something… fishy going on… right… heh… hehehhheh..” Sans was shaking as he was trying to hold his ground, the fake laughter from the bad pun he had formed just whispering it's way past his lips, and out into the air, being turned into cold mist.

“ SANS! YOU MORON! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOT YOU!” Undyne was looking at him with panic as he fell to the ground, shaking as he only uttered out in a small voice. 

“ heh… not this time… not.. this … time….” with that, Sans was turning into dust as he sits there, his dust falling to the snow as the demon possessed chara laughed at his demise. 

“ You filthy little brat.. I am going to kill you…” there was deep hatred in Undyne’s voice as she picks up Sans jacket, tying it around her waist as she glared, charging at the girl. “ YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE! YOU VILE LITTLE MONSTER!” 

“ Come on, we all need to go home…” Asgore sighed as he got all of their attention. Everyone was off in their own little world as they listened to the angered wind whistling around them. Toriel was sobbing her heart out, holding her hands over her mouth as she went into Asgore’s chest, and hid her face from the layers of clothing that were covering the very alive skeleton that she raised all of those years ago, heck, she still did now in a way. Or at least.. She did… 

Gaster was silent the entire way home, and he remained that way, no matter how many times the others were all trying to prompt him to talk. There was a nothing but a cold, echoing breathing coming from him as his eyes were looking off into space. Papyrus was huddled closer to him to try and keep in the warmth he was feeling, though he was unable to fully rest himself. As they were all walking their separate ways, Papyrus slips on his brothers jacket, and gave the slippers to Gaster, who was unsure of what he was going to do with them. The slippers were both taken by the hands that belonged to the older skeleton and he brought them closer to his chest getting ready to sob in pain. 

He wanted to do anything to apologize to his son, one that he was never going to be able to see again. As long as he lived he was going to forever wish he was dead for what he did. He was the one who drove his son away, wasn’t he? It was all his fault that his son ran, he left with the others and he did not even ask if Sans was okay, or try to heal him at least, not did he apologize for inflicting the damage to him he had caused. 

“ I wish it was me who was killed and not him… this is all my fault…” he kept saying to himself as he shook, tears falling from his eyes as he thought on the times he and Sans made puns together, on Sans birthday, in fact. No matter how much Gaster hated some of the puns that the other made, Sans was his son, and making all of those puns with him, well, it made sans VERY happy, he had even said it was the best birthday he had ever had. 

\---------------------------------

Sans was looking at the ceiling numbly, he felt like jell-o, there was no ability to move his limbs, and he was unable to think on too much otherwise he was going to be asking for yet another migraine. The man that had brought him here, Quinn, he was preparing to do something with him, to him. He was trying to get Sans to be a perfect ‘host’ for a friend of his, whatever that means. Whatever the case it was not going to be pretty, and Sans knew he was longing to be gone at this point. He was internally begging and pleading for his dad and brother to come and find him, to get him away from here. But here he was. He was still stuck here, and was not going to escape any time soon. 

There was blood all over the floor from what Quinn had done to his head, there was blood all over the floor from Sans coughing up blood due to too many electric shocks going into his body. His limbs were jolting, involuntarily asking for the shackles to just vanish, something impossible to ask far at this point in time. 

“ Dad, Papyrus, somebody.. Please come and find me, I promise… I promise I will start to move around more, I promise to exercise, I promise to eat healthier, I promise to stop drinking the few times that I do, I promise I will always listen to you, even if you were all to tell me to go and jump off a bridge, I would do it… please, someone.. Anyone… I … I WANT TO GO HOME!” he was starting to leak tears down his face, his powers all depleted from him trying to use them over and over and over just to get no good results from them just activating. 

Just as he was making the depressed plea, there was a click and an opening of a door as heavy footsteps were hitting the concrete under the boots. Sans glared at him, trying to muster up all of his strength to get this bastard away from him, to get this monster to leave him the hell alone, but it was not going to work. 

“ Aww come on now, Sans, I know you cannot possibly hate me this much, cheer up, after this is all done, there will be no pain in the least, I just need you to hold still otherwise there IS going to be a big problem and you are not going to like the results that I will be giving you.” Quinn smirks as his voice rang through the skeletons head, almost sounding like a snake, or like it was some kind of poison. Taking in the time to enjoy the look on Sans face, Quinn laughed as he gets closer again, using blood to draw on Sans head, cutting open more of the bone with an unseen object that was painful enough to make the skeleton scream again. Once again ringing the hallways full of his pain and his suffering. 

Long minutes, blood seeping into the tile, dripping down with a ‘ plip, plip, plip…” and the knife going into him with the rather uncomfortable squelching sound. 

“ Am I finally going to die?” he asked himself as he blacks out again. Only this time… this time he was not waking up. In his mind, he felt like he was being caged, like someone was holding him there, and he was unable to move from where he was at. Some of the echoes of his friends and family was coming back to him, spitefully yelling his name in anger as they got closer to him, making Sans back up and look at them, trying to figure out some way to get away from those noises. 

\------------

Quinn watched as the body he was experimenting on fell into a limp heap and he smirks as he saw some of the marks he was waiting for to appear showing up on the others face slowly, but surely. Some of them were going all the way down his neck and over his eyes. The red marks appearing as well. As soon as he saw Sans stirring, he grabbed a special syringe, and held it at the ready.

“ Hello there, dear Sans. I am glad you are able to join me, now you are going to help me to accomplish something, got that?” There was a feral growl from the skeleton before him. It was not like it was unusual to quinn, usually the creatures like this needed to be tamed before they became obedient. However, the sad part was that they were not able to take form until there was a solid body that they were able to attach to, and form into one being. Then he needed to make sure he was getting the right marks into the vessels head, stronger, or even weaker depending on how well they fight, their resistance, their DETERMINATION, and persistence were. Along with their spirit and mental guards. 

As soon as Sans let out the growl, one of which that sounded like someone had just grabbed a dog by it’s tail and the dog did not like it. Quinn shoved the needle into the host's neck, laughing as Sans started to convulse on the table, foam building at the others lips, lacing itself with the blood that was already falling prior to the event. 

The marks on Sans body were getting more bold, and glowing slightly as Sans screams in agony, trying to get the pain to stop. Twenty minutes pass by, and the marks still felt like they were sizzling through the Skeletons bones as he was writhing on the floor under the human's feet. In time that could not have come fast enough, the pain was subsiding, but his eyes were turning a murky red instead of his bright and aware blues that he was born with. His mind was vanishing from him, his memories and family, his friends. 

Everything he had ever been hoping to come and get him out of this hell was vanishing from his brain. They were not necessary, heck… did.. They even exist? Were they… real?  
Quinn looks at the skeleton as he stopped moving, staring blankly at the wall. Laughing a little at first, then he starts this complete evil lauhing ringinng in lab. Sans was going to be everyone's undoing

To be continued


	5. GIVE UP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Well this story has been made into my own official AU on amino, I don't know if I should continue on the story... What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 5- Close to You

Chapter 5 - Close to you

There was nothing short of a deafening silence in the room. There was emptiness, and what felt like a sorrowful and bitter tightness in the air. Nobody was speaking, nobody did anything. It had been only a week, and yet, there was more and more wearing on the others minds. Sans was dead, there was no denying that.

However, there was also the constant nagging of just knowing the feeling of upcoming dread. Of upcoming doom and hatred. How was such a feeling possible you may wonder, you may think, you may ponder. You may dread what is at the end of the very thing you spend so much time wondering about…

Papyrus stared at his brothers door, walking into the room as he sits down on the bed that he used to have to drag his big brother from every day. The same one he would pile dirty socks on top of, the very one he wished he could do it all again with. 

He was sorry… just a few days ago, he spent so much time just crying in general. Wanting his big brother back, saying he didn’t care that the other was such a slob. That he did not care that the other was rude and made all of those ear tingling puns. That he liked the jokes a little bit. Screaming to himself that he wanted the other to come home, and make all of those heartless microwaved dinners that he loved to use. 

All he wanted was for the other to come back, and forgive him. All he wanted was for the other to be home, the come up to the door and lazily knock, telling him that it was all a joke. Papyrus was going to yell at him, and cry into his jacket after he gave it back, and forgive Sans for making all of them feel so awful. 

The other was going smile, and say that he forgave him. To laugh, and fall asleep in his arms because he was too lazy to get up again. Papyrus held the jacket that his brother loved so much. Cleaned and folded neatly on the end of the bed. Glancing at it long enough, he clenched his teeth and he let out a desperate scream of pain sadness yet again. It was as if someone was kicking the poor skeleton in the rib cage, though it was not the case. 

Some of the most painful feelings were trying to subside only to come back again and he felt his eyes drying, not from calming down, but from being out of tears for a while. 

With that, after a couple short moments, he was asleep, and he snored away, holding the jacket on himself. Dreaming on a song, a song he used to hear his brother sing to him. In his usually lazy but amazing voice that he had. It was sad, but it had so much meaning to him. 

“ Nyeh… heh… I always cried when he sang that..” he thought to himself.

 

THE FLOWERS OF THE NEW AND LAUGHTER OF THE PAST,  
THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU, BEAUTY UNSURPASSED!  
GONE WITH A WHISPER, YOU FALL ASLEEP LIKE DEATH,  
BREAKING THROUGH THE EARTH, YOUR SMILE SHINES AGAIN!

MY EMPTY GRATITUDE, ANOTHER EMPTY THANK YOU,  
I FINALLY LEARNED REGRET, FROM WORDS I'VE ALWAYS SAID.  
NEVER MEANT TO SPEAK TO HURT, YET IT HURT TO PUT IN WORDS,  
GOODBYE WHEREVER YOU ARE, GOODBYE UNBROKEN HEART.

IN TRUTH I WANT TO FEEL, THE TRUTH I WANT TO SEE,  
I'M TRYING TO EMBRACE YOUR DRIFTING HEART AND SMILE!

WHENEVER I BEGIN TO FEEL THE BURNING TEARS OVERFLOWING FROM MY EYES,  
I KEEP ON LOOKING FORWARD AT YOU, HOPING THAT YOUR LIGHT WILL NEVER PASS ME BY!  
I WONDER WHAT THE STARS THAT SPARKLE IN YOUR EYES ARE HIDING FROM MY MIND,  
HIDING FROM MY OPEN HEART AND FROM YOUR OPEN HEART!

TOGETHER, YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE, CONNECTED, CLOSE TO YOU I'LL STAY!  
AS LONG AS I CAN HOLD YOUR HAND AGAIN AND AGAIN, FOREVER, I WILL FIND MY WAY!  
YOU MAY NEVER ANSWER BACK MY CALL BUT YOU SMILE AT ME WITH GRACE!  
AND EVERYTHING REMAINS THE SAME, THIS PAIN I'LL SOON AWAKE FROM!

WHAT I SEE WILL MELT ALL AWAY,  
WITH MY TEARS.

A SHAPE OF BROKEN LINE, WILL NEVER BE THE SAME,  
IT'LL NEVER FIND NEW LIFE, AS A BODY OF REMAINS!  
A SOUL WITHOUT A FORM, ENDLESSLY IT'LL CHASE,  
BUT WILL MY BROKEN HEART, FIND ANOTHER PLACE?

IN TRUTH I WANT TO FEEL, THE TRUTH I'LL NEVER SEE,  
I'M TRYING TO ERASE HOW FAR WE'VE WALKED IN MILES!

WHENEVER I BEGIN TO FEEL THE BURNING TEARS, AS I LOOK UP AT THE SKY,  
I KEEP ON LOOKING FORWARD AT IT, HOPING THAT I'LL FIND YOU SOON ENOUGH IN TIME!  
I WONDER IF THE STARS THAT SPARKLE IN MY EYES, WILL EVENTUALLY SUBSIDE,  
HIDING FROM MY ENDLESS HEARTBEAT, FROM MY ENDLESS HEARTBEAT!

TOGETHER, YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE, COMMITTED, CLOSE TO YOU I'LL STAY,  
AS LONG AS I CAN HOLD YOUR HAND, AGAIN AND AGAIN, THEN MAYBE I WILL FIND A WAY!  
I CAN NEVER TRAVEL BACK IN TIME, BUT THEY SMILE BACK AT ME, THOSE DAYS,  
AND EVERYTHING REMAINS THE SAME, THIS PAIN I'LL SOON AWAKE FROM!

WHAT I SEE WILL MELT ALL AWAY,  
WITH MY TEARS.

REPLAYING TIME AGAIN,  
REPLAYING TIME AGAIN.

REPEATING TIME AGAIN,  
REPEATING TIME AGAIN.

REFLECTED IN MY HEART,  
REFLECTED IN MY HEART.

YOUR NEVER-ENDING LAUGHTER!

(Papyrus...)

Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears...

(Attack noises.)

CAN YOU FEEL THE BURNING TEARS, OVERFLOWING FROM MY EYES?  
I KEEP ON LOOKING FORWARD AT YOU, HOPING THAT IN TIME YOUR LIGHT WILL PASS ME BY!  
NOW I KNOW THE STARS THAT SPARKLE IN YOUR EYES, ARE GUIDING ME TO LIGHT!  
GUIDING TO MY OPEN HEART, AND TO YOUR OPEN HEART!

TOGETHER, YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE, CONNECTED, CLOSE TO YOU I'LL STAY!  
TIME WILL NEVER HOLD MY TEARS, OR HOLD MY FEELINGS DOWN THEY POUR LIKE SILENT RAIN!  
ALL THE COLOURS FORMING BACK TO LIFE, I KNEW WHEN ALL REMAINED THE SAME!  
SOMEHOW IN A FINITE TIME, THIS TIME I'LL FIND MY WAY OUT!

AND I SEE I'VE BARELY REACHED YOU,  
AND YOUR HEART.

(( This song was posted on DEVIANTART by astrocloudz. However I do not know who made the origional song. If you do, please, tell me who it is ^^)

and I am sorry for that :(

The song playing in the skeletons head was brought a stop as there was a sound of banging on his door, ushered and hurried sounds, nothing more or less if you really think about it. Then there was the harsh voice of his father, the only family member he had left to rely on, to count on, to... love. 

Getting up, he walked over to the door, where Gaster was standing with a plate of Papyrus's favorite meal. Even though it was a bit of a warm feeling, there still was nothing more than that of a bitter and unforgiving silence that follows promptly in suit. 

(( eh yeah,,, lemme think..)


End file.
